Вражий стан
by CaravanKa
Summary: Третья из серии зарисовок CasusFere о Трейлбрейкере и Тандеркрэкере. Перевод. Романтика, лёгкий слэш. Автобот узнаёт, на деле ли так чувствительны крылья десептиконских истребителей, как все говорят.


Notes: Разговорам с Soft light посвящается. Без них это бы не перевелось.

Thank you, CasusFere. You write wonderful, wonderful stories... So worth of retelling.

Оригинальное название: Across Enemy Lines

Автор: CasusFere

Перевод: Skeinweaver aka Caravanka

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Вселенная: G1

Жанр: романтика, лёгкий мехаслэш

Пейринг: Трейлбрейкер/Тандеркрэкер

Саммари: Очередная зарисовка о Трейлбрейкере и Тандере.

_______________________________________

**Вражий стан. **

**Часть третья: Самодиагностика**

x-xxx-x

- Дались тебе мои крылья… - Тандеркрэкер вывернул шею, озадаченно глядя на своего поклонника.  
Трейлбрейкер улыбнулся в ответ без тени раскаяния.  
- Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Они прекрасны.  
- Это само собой, - фыркнул истребитель, снова опираясь на широкую грудную пластину. - Всё равно непонятно, чего ты их всё время трёшь.  
- Хочется, и всё, - Трейлбрейкер провёл ладонью по элегантной двойной полосе, огибающей всё крыло. - Знаешь, я всегда думал, что крылья более чувствительные.  
Тандеркрэкер пыхнул горячей продувкой Трейлбрейкеру по ногам и буркнул:  
- Все ползюки обычно так думают, - но словам не хватало резкости. – Щас ты мне начнёшь разводить поэзию, как мы скользим в нежной синеве, целуя крыльями тучки и всякий такой шлак?  
- А тебе лишь бы истребить оттуда всю романтику, да? – хохотнул внедорожник и, перекинув руку через плечо полулежащего десептикона, пощекотал верхний край блистера.  
- Нее. Мне без полётов жизни нет, - тот уронил затылок на грудь Трейлбрейкеру и уставился в небо. - Но это совсем не как говорят. Это… - он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова, описать… - Ну, в общем, так. Понимаешь, там, наверху, каждый миг — это дерзновение, вызов. Ты бьёшься с самим небом за право быть там, наверху, а оно так и хочет сбросить тебя обратно в грязь. Каждая секунда полёта — триумф. Оно тебя убьёт при первой твоей запинке, но если остаёшься собранным и держишь крылья уверенно, оно вознесёт тебя до… - он потряс головой. - Так, ну и кто тут разводит… твою поэзию, а!  
- А мне нравится, – неразборчиво пробормотал Трейлбрейкер в плоскую макушку чёрного шлема. - Расскажи ещё. Люблю тебя слушать.  
Тандеркрэкер опять тряхнул головой и ухмыльнулся:  
- Непонятный ты колёсный.  
Помолчав, продолжил.  
- Вот почему наши крылья не могут быть нежными. Уже на скорость звука выйдёшь, там потоки такие — только держись да смотри, чтоб не сорвало плоскости. А если что пойдёт не так при Махе набегающего два — будь у тебя броня как у танка, если влепишься во что-то, то насмерть.  
- А всё-таки лезете и лезете, - поддразнил Трейлбрейкер, переступая пальцами по грудному отсеку Тандеркрэкера; «дошагав» до шеи, принялся пощипывать шейные тяжи.  
- А как же иначе. Поиск острых ощущений у нас в прошивке, - трудно было сказать, шутит он или нет. - Ммм... У тебя это получается непозволительно здорово, - и Тандеркрэкер откинул голову ещё дальше.  
- Это объясняет довольно многое. Например, почему ты решил, что неплохо бы взять да и начать тайком лазать на свидания с автоботом, - Трейлбрейкер старался поддержать лёгкий, шутливый тон, но в его голосе был отзвук неуверенности.  
- Пфе! Я лазаю на свиданки с автоботом, потому что _втюхался_ в автобота. Виноват я, что ли, что ты знак не того цвета носишь.  
Пренебрежительный тон получился странно обнадёживающим.  
- Я ношу знак верного цвета, - мягко возразил Трейлбрейкер.  
- Ладно, как хочешь, - сонно проворчал Тандеркрэкер, гася оптику: тёплый свет местного солнца на металле и мерные поглаживания медленно убаюкивали в подзарядку. - Чесслово, надеюсь ваши победят.  
Трейлбрейкер замер от удивления, опустив взгляд на Тандеркрэкера.  
- ...Что?  
- То, – он подтолкнул ладонь Трейлбрейкера подбородком, без слов требуя: «продолжай гладить».  
Автобот медленно подчинился. Тихо спросил:  
- Почему?.. И что ты делаешь с десептиконами, если в их дело не веришь?  
- В ботский шлак я не верю тоже. И потом, сикеров строят, чтоб летали по трое, - и добавил, будто нечто слышанное не раз — и заученное: - Один сикер стоит немногого.  
- И всё равно желаешь нам победы? – с сомнением спросил Трейлбрейкер.  
- Угу, - Тандеркрэкер, похоже, не был расположен вдаваться в детали; его вполне устраивало просто расслабляться на коленях у Трейлбрейкера.  
- Потому что ты ..? – подтолкнул внедорожник.  
- Не оставишь в покое, да? - громыхнул Тандер. - Ну получай. Я хочу, чтоб авты победили потому, что если победим мы, тебя пристрелят. Если тебе повезёт. Автоботам, с другой стороны, может как раз хватить или дурости и морального фанатизма, или ханжества и лицемерного морализма, чтобы оставить нас двоих в покое, - он фыркнул, подняв облачко пыли из-под отдушин. - Это если война когда-нибудь реально кончится.  
- ...Это какая-то… Реально трогательная логика. Извращённая, но трогательная.  
- И это говорит фетишист крыльев. Утихни уже и трогай дальше, ну?

_______________________________________


End file.
